


Hard Candy

by arcee_bee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!eunhyuk, haehyuk - Freeform, kihaehyuk, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: EunHyuk and his two lovers.
Relationships: Kim Kibum (Super Junior) /Lee Hyukjae, Kim Kibum/ Lee Donghae/ Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2009 - 2011 when Super Junior has 13 members.   
> Despite HyukJae/ EunHyuk being a totally submissive sex doll in most of my stories, I do not wish rape and dubious consent to happen to anyone.

EunHyuk pushed back against the body grinding deliciously behind him, strong arms wrapped around his waist from the back, guiding his movement. He tried to buck his hip but failed as another set of arms held him and the next thing he knew, another body was pressed against his front. The friction was almost unbearable, let out a moan when the hands wrapped from his back sneaked into his shirt and teased his skin. He looked around, wondering if they attract attention from the people around them, but the club was just too packed of people to care.

A hand squeezed his butt from the back and EunHyuk groaned. His two lovers seemed to compete each others to get him aroused and he hated it when they did that, especially in public, because soon he would be nothing but a poodle of goo between them.

“Ungh ... KiBum ... don’t tease”.

“Why Hyung?” KiBum licked the shell of his ear and EunHyuk whimpered, “We’re just dancing”, and with that, he grinded his hip harder against EunHyuk’s back.

“... No fair”, EunHyuk stammered. The rest of his complains were swallowed by KiBum’s expert kiss.

DongHae on his front chuckled, EunHyuk could feel his laughter than actually see him laughed because of the lights at the club.

“Don’t you know what you did to us when you were up there dancing with that girl?” DongHae said huskyly, EunHyuk could feel KiBum was getting harder behind him.

“I ... ah ...” EunHyuk yelped as he felt cold fingers teasing his nipples under his shirt.

“You were saying ...?” DongHae gave sweet kisses on the corner of EunHyuk’s lips, completely oblivious with KiBum’s naughty fingers toying with EunHyuk’s body.

EunHyuk used his hands to cup DongHae’s face and deepened the kiss, their tongue battled for dominance for a while before EunHyuk gave up and let DongHae’s tongue probed into his mouth.

When they parted, EunHyuk was panting for breath, his legs shook under him and now he was relying his weight on KiBum behind him.

”Let’s go take this to somewhere less crowded”, KiBum advised, stealing a kiss from the older man in the process, “Your place or the car?”

“His place”, EunHyuk rasped, no way he would let the two devils screw him silly in a parking lot!  
*  
Fifteen minutes later, DongHae kicked the door to his apartment impatiently as EunHyuk and KiBum were pressing against each others behind him.

He stopped EunHyuk before he crashed on the sofa, grabbing EunHyuk by the waist, he tore the smaller man off KiBum’s possesive hands.

“Bedroom, not here”, he growled.

“Your place, your rule”, KiBum shrugged.

The moment EunHyuk arrived in the bedroom, he was pushed to the bed, none too gently.

“What?” EunHyuk supported himself with his elbow as he tried to look cool despite the erection straining against his pants, his two lovers watching him with hungry eyes. He licked his abused lips sexily, spreading his legs on the bed. Despite being innocent on daily basis, EunHyuk knew how to be a seductive devil when he wanted to.

KiBum and DongHae exchanged devilish glances, that was the only warning EunHyuk got before they pounced on him.  
*  
The two didn’t need much time to divest EunHyuk off his clothes, the shirt and pants were quickly scattered all over the floor.

“Briefs, huh?” DongHae commented, as sat back, admiring EunHyuk’s almost nude body covered only with the black briefs, he grinned at the view, clearly enjoying the sight.

“I like it better on the floor”, KiBum pulled the material off EunHyuk’s hips, in no time, the piece of underwear was lying on the floor with the rest of EunHyuk’s clothes.

“You two are over dressed”, EunHyuk said, pushing back wandering hands from his body.

KiBum locked eyes with the older man, “What are you going to do about it?” he smirked like the player he was.

“These ... off”, EunHyuk unbuttoned KiBum’s shirt, he shrugged the black material off KiBum’s shoulders before proceeding with his pants. He was in the process of removing KiBum’s boxers when DongHae pulled him for a kiss.

“Hyukkie ... I feel neglected!” he whined.

EunHyuk unzipped DongHae’s jeans, he could feel KiBum kissing a trail on his spine, down to his butt.

“Take him, make him scream”, KiBum encouraged EunHyuk.

EunHyuk took DongHae’s half hard organ out of his boxer and nuzzled against it for a moment, he worked his tongue with little licks, causing DongHae to moan and harden rapidly before completely taking DongHae’s erection into his mouth. Meanwhile, KiBum was parting EunHyuk’s butt cheek and gave a feral grin.

“No ... No, don’t you dare!” DongHae spat out as he saw KiBum’s devilish smile, the youngest of the three was now fingering the puckering entrance. DongHae fought against his own lust to pull EunHyuk’s head off his erection, just in time as KiBum’s wicked tongue licked around the pink opening.

“Ngggh!” EunHyuk moaned out loud, he was glad DongHae pulled him from what he was doing earlier because he would have bitten DongHae’s arousal off with what KiBum was doing to him back there. KiBum was french kissing his opening, using his tongue to mirror what he would do with his other body part later tonight.

“Fuck you”, DongHae cursed at KiBum who was smiling victoriusly while EunHyuk moaned and trashed in his arms, his erection hardened.

“Good riddance for me”, KiBum was now using his fingers, preparing EunHyuk’s tight hole for a bigger intrusion, “Less cock to share my Hyukkie with”, he shrugged.

EunHyuk’s body was spasming, his legs turned into useless gooey under his body, KiBum added another finger, the fingers grazed against EunHyuk’s sweet spot, causing the oldest of the three to moan wantonly.

DongHae took EunHyuk’s face in his palm, kissing EunHyuk’s mouth, his fingers roamed against EunHyuk’s heated skin. They plucked EunHyuk’s rosy nipples and down to EunHyuk’s erection.

“I’ll let you get away with it this time”, he helped EunHyuk to lean back, “Lube up!” he ordered KiBum, “Don’t wanna hurt EunHyukkie with harsh fucking, right?”

KiBum didn’t look happy at DongHae ordering him around, but he reached for the lube at the bedside table and coated his engorged member with the strawberry scented gel.

DongHae led EunHyuk to sit on KiBum’s lap, KiBum’s erection pressed against EunHyuk’s opening and with a little coaxing, the head went in smoothly. Both men moaned at the friction.

KiBum’s hand guided EunHyuk to settle on his erection, DongHae watched in facsination, the sight of KiBum’s hard organ entering his lover’s body was so sexy, he could feel his own need twitched impatiently. EunHyuk was moaning, his hole swallowed KiBum’s rod hungrily to the hilt, both of them were breathing heavily. DongHae licked his lips wickedly.

When EunHyuk and KiBum started to move, DongHae pulled EunHyuk’s right leg.

“Do you like his cock filling you, Hyukkie?” he asked, kissing EunHyuk’s ankle. EunHyuk only moaned an incoherent reply, DongHae continued kissing EunHyuk’s leg, behind his knee, his thigh and up to the sensitive spot where EunHyuk’s leg connected to his body, he kissed the spot and licked a trail closer to EunHyuk’s erection. The result was wonderful, delicious moans dripped from EunHyuk’s mouth like honey.

DongHae took EunHyuk’s arousal into his mouth and EunHyuk cried out. The double stimulation was too much for his body, KiBum’s erection was drilling inside him steadily while DongHae’s warm mouth was on his arousal. EunHyuk was completely unaware of DongHae’s grin so when DongHae suddenly pulled away and tore him off KiBum’s arousal, EunHyuk could only followed dumbly.

“Enough, now I want my fun”, DongHae pulled EunHyuk off KiBum’s lap. It would be a problem to fight KiBum when he was aware of what was going, but this time KiBum was too lost in his own pleasure that DongHae had no trouble removing EunHyuk off him.

KiBum cursed the moment he realized that his erection, once burried inside EunHyuk, was now exposed to the cold air but DongHae was already pulling EunHyuk to his side.

“Put it in, Hyukkie, I’ll make you feel better”, DongHae guided EunHyuk, who quickly straddled his lap and soon DongHae’s hard member replaced KiBum’s inside EunHyuk. It didn’t take long for them to rock in rhythm against each others, DongHae was so absorbed in his newfound pleasure, he forgot about KiBum.

Suddenly, KiBum was on top of them, “Let me in, Hyukkie”, he said sexily, “Will you let me in?” as if to emphasis his words, his erection rubbed against EunHyuk’s entrance. DongHae could feel EunHyuk’s excitement as his hole twitched and tightened.

“No you don’t!” DongHae said back, glaring, but as EunHyuk’s ring of muscles tightened around his member, he moaned in pleasure.

“I’m not talking to you, Hae”, KiBum replied, “Will you let me in, Hyukkie?” he kept rubbing against EunHyuk’s entrance, causing EunHyuk to groan.

“Y-yes ...”

“I’m coming in, Hyukkie...”

The next thing DongHae felt was some lube dribbled into EunHyuk’s stretched opening and then KiBum’s erection slid in to EunHyuk. He moaned at the friction and EunHyuk gasped in pain as his hole was stretched beyond limit.

KiBum’s organ kept pressing persistently, EunHyuk had tears in his eyes by now, but he bit his lower lip and not telling him to stop. DongHae saw this and kissed EunHyuk’s tears.

“You can tell him to stop if it’s too much”, he told EunHyuk, but the latter shook his head.

“Keep going ... ugh ...” EunHyuk closed his eyes.

KiBum took EunHyuk’s arousal, pumping the swollen length in effort to take the pain away from EunHyuk’s mind. He slowly pushed his own arousal into EunHyuk’s opening and when he was finally all the way in, EunHyuk was moaning softly.

“M-move”, EunHyuk whimpered, he moved his hip experimentally and both of his lovers groaned at the friction.

Taking the cue, KiBum started to move, thrusting in shallow thrusts, DongHae followed soon, the sensation was so intense, they started to moan and grunted in pleasure.

The smell of sex was thick in the room, the three bodies linked together on the bed moved together in a sensual dance. EunHyuk thought he saw stars every time one of his lovers would hit his overly abused prostate, a hand was on his cock, pulling him closer and closer to the complete bliss, another set of hands on his sides, rubbing up and down, a set of teeth on his neck, biting teasingly on his over sensitive skin.

“Hyukkie ... ah ...” KiBum managed to say between thrusts, “Do you love me?”

“Ki-KiBum ...” EunHyuk groaned.

DongHae felt like kicking KiBum, the bastard had to brought up the question in the middle of a threesome sex scene? He really got some nerves!

“Ki... aah ...” EunHyuk groaned as KiBum’s hand squeezed his weeping erection, massaging his balls afterwards in apollogetic way later, but still painful anyway.

“Tell me Hyukkie ... I’m close”, KiBum licked EunHyuk’s neck.

“KiBum ... ah ... i love ...”

Before EunHyuk finished his sentence, DongHae pressed their mouths together and swallowed EunHyuk’s moans. It was a perfect timing, as suddenly EunHyuk’s body spasmed and he came hard between the two men. EunHyuk’s insides tightened even more, milking the two hard organs inside him, gripping tightly, causing KiBum and DongHae to groan almost in unison. KiBum’s member erupted first, he filled EunHyuk with his semen, Two seconds later, DongHae followed suit, his organ exploded inside EunHyuk, drenching EunHyuk’s already soiled insides.

With a moan, KiBum pulled out of EunHyuk’s used entrance, he laid on the bed, next to EunHyuk and DongHae who were still connected.

“Uugh ...” EunHyuk groaned as KiBum helped to take him off DongHae’s softening arousal.

KiBum put his arms around EunHyuk’s naked body, he kissed EunHyuk’s cheek, “You alright?”

EunHyuk nodded.

“I love you, this is more than just sex”, he told EunHyuk who smiled his adorable gummy smile and nodded.

EunHyuk and KiBum was just about to sleep when a pair of arms hugged EunHyuk from behind.

“Love me EunHyukkie”, DongHae said childishly.

EunHyuk smiled at the request and leaned back against DongHae, “I love you too Hae.”

EunHyuk closed his eyes and missed the glares his two lovers were exchanging.

THE END!


End file.
